Vertebral compression fractures are crushing injuries to one or more vertebrae and are most commonly associated with osteoporosis. Bones weakened by osteoporosis can collapse and the resulting decrease in vertebral body height can lead to back pain, development of neurological conditions, or exacerbation of preexisting neurologic conditions. Trauma and metastatic cancer are also causes of vertebral compression fractures.
Non-surgical treatment for vertebral compression fractures includes short term bed rest, analgesics, calcium and vitamin D supplements, external bracing, and other conservative measures. If non-surgical treatment does not alleviate the painful symptoms of the fracture, surgical intervention may be required. Typical compression fracture patients are elderly and often do not tolerate open surgical procedures well. For these reasons, minimally invasive surgical techniques for treating these fractures have been developed. One such technique is percutaneous vertebroplasty which involves injecting bone cement under pressure into the fractured vertebra to provide stabilization. A second technique is balloon kyphoplasty which uses two balloons that are introduced into the vertebra to reduce the fracture. The balloons are then deflated and removed, and bone cement is placed in the void. While these techniques have seen an increase in popularity, neither consistently elevates the vertebral body end plates sufficiently to fully restore lost bone height for all indications. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.